V for Veronica
by yamimakai3
Summary: When Veronica knew that Otis and Abby are now a couple,she visit the barnyard, but her jealousy for them destroys their relationship even knowing that Abby was pregnant
1. True Love

"V" FOR VERONICA AND VENGEANCE

TRUE LOVE

After one year Abby and Otis are finally dating and enjoying their love, with Valantine's Day only a two days from now, Otis planned a trip to the lake, a romantic date under the moonlight with exotic dishes, there he had planned to ask her something important

– Hey pig, how things are going? –

with the help of Pig's recipes Otis think he can win her heart – Don't worry Otis, i'll have everything ready for you tonight –

meanwhile, Abby and Bessie are taking a sunbath, there was a nice, warm sunny day – Oh, my, i don't know what do you see in that dum – dum… - Abby put her hooves over her chest – Come on Bessie, he's sweet, charming and kind – Bessie sighed –Well, do you think he knows it? –

-I want to tell him on Valantine's Day, i'm sure he'll be surprised – they stands up and returned home – Come honey, you must prepare for your date tonight – she was happy for Abby, even when she thought that Otis was a fool she learned to respect him.

When they arrived Duke was delivering the mail, there was a letter from Veronica ( Abby's cousin ) she knew about Abby's feelings for Otis, and she wanted to stay with her cousin for a few days, since she tried to steal her Otis she felt guilty and she wanted to apologized to her.

-What you got there? – Bessie asked – It's a letter from Veronica, she want to visit the barnyard again – she shook her head – And do you think she's telling you the truth? –

-In past she used to be selfish, but now she's different, she want to apologize for everything – Bessie told her with some doubts – may you're right – when she said that a Gopher came and gave her a french perfume bottle, she was waiting for it for a few days ago.

Otis appeared on scene – Are you ready, my love? – she giggled – Yes – he took Abby's hoof and they was at the barn door when Bessie speak – take good care of her, or you'll see, i'm just kidding, enjoy your date – Otis picked up a picnic basket full with food and went to the lake.

Peck and Freddy was helping Otis too, they fixed an old boat and left it ready for Otis and Abby – They're here, come Freddy, lets get out of here – they left without being seen by them – Oh, Otis, it's beautiful –

the moonlight was reflected in the water. They climbed the boat and Otis rowed it, when they were a good distance Abby opened the picnic basket while Otis was palying the guitar (_**i don't need to say that he play the guitar very bad**_).

Inside was delicious food, like strawberries covered with chocolate and other delicious things, when they finished eating and Otis cleared his throat – Abby, there is something i want to ask you… - she saw him with those beautiful eyes –Yes? – he hold his breath – Do you… -

and before he finished the sentence a large hole appeared in the bottom of the boat, sinking it

They swam back to shore, Otis extended his hoof to Abby to help her up and whe he do that Abby pulled him into the water, they laughed – I'm completely soaked, let's go home – in the way, Abby was shaking, when Otis saw that he hugged her against his strong and warm body to bring her heat –Thanks Otis – after she said that she kiss his lips and he do the same.

When they arrived home Abby saw Veronica talking with Bessie – Veronica? – she turned to her – Hello, honey – she hugged her – You look great… and wet, what happened? – Abby laguhed

-Our date sank with our boat – she laughed too – Come, darling, you need to dry your beautiful hair – after that she took Abby inside of the barn.

Bessie had her doubts about her – There's something i don't like about her, she had something on her hands – Otis shook his head in denial –Come on Bessie, she want to apologized with her cousin, what's wrong with that? –

She sigged – I truly hope you're right –

Veronica dryed Abby's wet hair as she was talking – I want to apologized, for everything i did last time, i'm really sorry Abby – if she was telling her the truth then she was very good –I'ts ok V, i forgive you -

After that she smiled her – Do you remember those days when we used to go hiking? – Abby laughed – Yes, i remember when you stumbled into the hornet's nest, they chased us all way –

-And we had to jump to the mud to avoid their stings – Abby concluded as she was laughing – Or that day when we did a parachute jump, those were good days – she sighed; Veronica sighed too

– So, you and Otis……- she ask her – Yes, we're couple since last year – she kiss her cheek – I'm haapy for you darling, well if you excuse me, i'm tired – Abby stands up and lead her to a small stall near from her, after she left her there she went to hers, where Otis was waiting for her – How's my gal? – Abby giggled, she lay down next to Otis, he kiss her lips and both were coverded with a blanket.

Otis hugged her – you're my whole world… - she kiss his lips – and you're mine too – and with those words they fell asleep and huddled


	2. The Trap

"V" FOR VERONICA AND VENGEANCE

THE TRAP

There is only one day for Valentine's Day; that morning Abby woke up alone on her hay bed, she was wandering where Otis could be when the stall door opens, he was carrying a tray with the breakfast for Abby, that morning she had breakfast in bed (_**how sweet of him**_) he gave her waffles, orange juice, and some fruit

– You don't have to do this –

He smiled her – I know, but it's something i wanted to do – he sat at her side and put the tray next to her, she was so flushed. They had breakfast together, when they finished both got up, Otis had some task to do and Abby went to see Veronica – Hi V, how are you? – she was fixing her hair – Hi darling, can you help me with my hair? – she nodded and enter to her stall

-Tell me, how's that Otis and you are dating? – Abby sighed – Well, it's a long story, we were on a picnic, when suddenly he said "I love you" – she turned to Abby – Oh, my, tell me more –

Abby put the comb on the floor – he told me that he was planning how to tell me his feelings about me – Veronica stands up and took his hoof – I'm so happy for you – she hugged her – But, there's more, i had planned to tell him something, tomorrow, at Valentine's Day..... –

She want to know it – Tell me – Abby put her hooves on her tummy – I'm pregnant – she was so surprised – What? When? – she want to know more

-Two months ago – Veronica couldn't believe it; Abby would have a baby? – That's… good news… - Abby finished combing Veronica's hair, she and Bessie wanted to go to pick some cherries – Want to come with us? –

She shook her head – No, thanks, i think i would prefer to stay here, go ahead and have fun – They leave as Veronica got out from the barn, one second later Otis returned and went to the barn – Hi, Otis – she scared him when she came from behind – Oh.. I Veronica, Where's Abby? – she was walking stright to him –I don't know, she say something about to do something with Bessie –

Of course that was a lie, she wanted to stay alone with him, with the news that Abby was pregnant she launched her plan, she would try to separate them before Abby told him of her pregancy

She was trying to seduce him, with those beautiful eyes and her sweet aroma, when she was about to kiss him he pushed her away

– What are you doing? –

Veronica walked again straigth to him, cornering him against the wall – Veronica, this isn't right – he push her away again and tried to got out of the barn, but she pretended that she was hurt when he pushed her.

-Are you ok, please forgive me for throwing you – when he knelt to help her she kissed him on his lips, scared him; Otis got up quiclky – Are you crazy? Why did you do that? –

He was shoked, he couldn't believe that Abby's cousin wanted something with him; the only thing he could do was run out of there

At noon Abby returned with a huge basket full with cherries, Otis was sitting next to the tree, when he saw her comming decided not to tell her about Veronica – I Otis, did you missed me? – he smiled instead – Yup, all day long – she kissed him – What's wrong? Why are you so distracted? – he couldn't tell her what had happened, he wouldn't knew what she was going to think

-It's nothing, i'm a little tired – Abby and Otis spent the day together, the sweet scent of her hair made him feel more relaxed, they went at Ben's Hill, the only place where they can be alone.

They returned home when the night fell – Otis, go ahead, i'll be there soon – Abby went to drink water from the well as Otis entered at their stall, as the lights were off he couldn't see well, finally after tripping several times he found the stall door. When he entered he lay down the hay when he heard the door open and someone sat next to him – Why did you take so long? – she gave him a passionate kiss and he do the same

She went inside the barn to her stall, with Otis, then; when she arrived she saw the worst image of her life: Otis and Veronica, they were huddled in the hay as he was kissing her passionately – Otis, what are you doing? – he turned and saw Veronica next to him

– Otis, you… you… -

she left the barn running with Otis also running behind her

He reached her outside –Wait, honey, wait – she turned her body to him and she gave him a big slap – How could you? – he was trying to explain her but she doesn't wanted to listen him – Please, you know that i was unable to cheat you – he tried to hug her but she pushed him away – Please, you're my whole world, you know that -

She was crying – Please, don't say nothing more, Please, i beg you, don't say nothing, don't hurt me more… –

after that she left him there as she walked inside the barn again, Otis was in pain the love of his life wanted nothing more from him; he smashed his forehead against the barn's wall, one drop of blood ran by his forehead; after a few second he went inside the barn too, Veronica wasn't there anymore, he wanted to ask her why she do that knowing that they were a couple.

He heard Abby crying at Bessie's stall, he wanted to go there but he stoped, Otis gave a step and next he turned back, and again he tried to go with here but he couldn't, he returned to his stall, he picked up a small box and went outside again; he opened the small box, it contains an engagement ring… it was shining at the moonlight – I'm an idiot -

He was angry with himself and with all of his strenght threw it away from his sight, he cleaned his tears and went to his stall, she wasn't crying any more, so he thought that she was sleeping and he tried to do the same

Meanwhile, Abby took a picture of them and looked it; that picture was taken the day he first told her " would you want to be my girlfriend? ", that memory hurt her even more, she took it with her hooves and ripped by the middle.

That night she deiced to leave the barnyard, there was nothing for her there, the only thing she left behind was their ripped picture, Veronica saw her leaving, she was hidden behind a tree and didn't say nothing;

she only was limited to see how she left the barnyard, she felt proud of herself but at the same time only a little gulty about about what she had done; the answer to that was a mischievous smile.


	3. Is a matter of trust

"V" FOR VERONICA AND VENGEANCE

IS A MATTER OF TRUST

Today was Valentine's Day, that morning Otis had no desire to rise, Bessie went to his stall, she was so angry – Otis, why?, why yo did this to her? – he wanted to hide his head under his pillow; he doesn't knew what to tell her. When she easked again he threw the pillow – I don't know, ok, happy? –

She knelt next to him – Otis, did you know that Abby is pregnant? – his eyes were wide open – WHAT!!! – she sighed – she wanted to tell you, today, at Valentine's Day, she had two months of pregnancy, and you made this to her, you slept with her cousin – Otis was sweating

– I didn't mean to…… Where is she? –

Bessie looked down – She left the barnyard last night – Otis got up quiclky and ran outside the barn, he looked to everywhere and then, he went to find her outise of the barnyard.

Abby slept in an old shed, her stomach was making noise she wished she had brought some food with her, next to her was an old sack with oats, she was so hungry and eat it

– i'm so hungry –

she stands up and continues walking with out any direction until she sat under a three where she found an apple, Abby was still thinking on Otis; she wanted to hate him but she couldn't.

She sighed, her heart was telling her that she had to return, so she stands up and returned walking all the way looking at the birds and smelling the fresh air, when she stopped to pick up a Sunflower the sound of moving soil beneath her feet became strong and scream when she fell into the darkes – Otis!!! – she screamed as she fell to the hard ground, breaking her leg.

Otis was very desperate, had spent four hours and there was no sign of her, he doesn't stop until he find her, he passed next to the hole where she fell but he kept walking

When it was getting darker Otis decided to try luck in the meadows – Abby… where are you? – he was about to surrender but somthing inside him made keep going, he returned by the same way he was walking and before he could notice he fell in that hole; when he woke up he saw Abby, she was hurt

-Abby, are you ok? – he move the hair from her face – Where… What happened? – she saw Otis at her side – my love please, forgive me, i was a fool, if something had happened to you i… - Abby covered his mouth

– I know… - she tried to get up but fell when she felt the pain – What's wrong? – she looked her leg, it was broken – my god, Abby… we need to get you out of here – he was looking for something to make a bandage, when couldn't find it he saw Abby's hair ribbon

– You're going to be ok, just hold on –

He wrapped her leg with the ribbon – Otis, how's that you fell here? – he was still bandaging her leg –I was looking for you.. and i think i found you – he smiled her – Thanks, but… how we could get out of here? -

Otis turned up, to the hole – Maybe we can climb… - but he change of mind when he saw Abby's leg, they should try their luck going deeper in that cave, he put his arm around Abbt's hip

– Come, let's try to find another exit – she nooded.

Otis walked carryng her on his back, then he asked her – Abby… why you didn't tell me that you are pregnant? – she looked down – I, I wanted to tell you today, it was suposed to be a surprise – he smiled – Well, indeed it is –

She put her head against his back – Your back is so warm – he didn't heard it, Otis was more focused on taking her out of that cave, as they were walking Otis felt the air – Hold on Abby, we're almost out of here – but when he found the source of the wind he found a cliff, the air came from the bottom.

He heard a roar comming from behind them; two small yellow sphere were shining, then two more and more sphere joined to the first one: cougars, they were so many of them, Otis had to made a choice: go back, trying to avoid them (what it meant risking Abby) or…… jump to the darkness that lay beneath them, he made his choise, Otis hugged Abby and looked at her with his eyes full of love

-Abby, Do you trust me? – she saw him at his eyes, she knew what he was about to do – Yes, i trust you – Abby hugged him with all of her strenght and closed her eyes as Otis dropped back in the abyss……

"_**Abby, would you be my girlfriend ?"**_

"_**Otis… yes, i would like …"**_

"_**SMILE…( camera sound)"**_

"_**Pig… you could have warning us before…" **_

She woke up, it was a dream, a dream about the day that Otis finally admited his feelings for her; the sunlight passed through the entrance of the cave, the birds were singing outside and there was the sweet smell of the air. She turned at her side and there was Otis, hugging her, he used his own body to cushion Abby's fall. Then, when she looked him closely, she realized that Otis was bleeding, his head was wounded


	4. And it get worse every time

"V" FOR VERONICA

AND EVERY TIME IT GETS WORSE

"_**Don't you remember? ..."**_

"_**You promised us..."**_

A female voice was talking to him at his mind

"_**Daisy?"**_

"_**Otis, you promised that while you were living, no body will get hurt"**_

"_**Otis, wake up, you need to wake up, there is someone who needs you"**_

"_**Wake up… **__**wake up**__**…"**_

-Otis, please, wake up – Abby was calling him, when he woke up Abby was crying on his chest – Abby, I can't breathe__if you're lying on me – she smiled and he do the same.

Otis was bleeding only a little – Oh, Otis, please forgive me, this wouldn't happen if I hadn't fled – he smiled her again – You and our baby are safe, is all that matters – He hardly stands up; when they got out of the cave Peck saw them – Bessie, Duke, Pig, i found them, they're here! – he walked straight to them, they had been outside at least two days, two long days in which all had been looking for them desperately

-My god! Otis, Abby, are you okay? – Bessie said as she ran directly to them, Otis turned to Abby – Better than ever – with the help of an makeshift crutch Abby could stand up and with a gentle smile of Otis they returned at the barnyard.

As they were walking to home she asked him – Otis? Who's Daisy? You mentioned that name several times when you were unconscious – he was nervous "OH, MILK ME" he thought, if she knew who she was and what he felt for her Abby will never forgive him; so he lied to her – She was… an old friend of my dad –

When she was about to ask him more about her, they arrived at the barnyard – Finally, we're at home – Duke came closer to Abby

-The farmer needs to take you at the vet, you had serious injuries – she nodded and turned to Otis – Come, you need to go too – but he shooked his head – Don't worry, I'll be okay, after a good sleep I'll be as good as new – Abby went to the farmer's view, when he saw her he took his old truck and they went to the vet.

After she leaves everybody wanted to know what had happened to them, he told them the whole story – Sorry, I'm tired; I better go to sleep – he left and entered to the barn, to his stall, when he leaned back in the hay someone knocked at the stall's door

The stall door opens and Veronica entered – Oh, Otis, I'm glad you're okay! - She knelt and hugged him – I thought I'd lost you! – He pushed her away and watched her with angry on his eyes – ARE YOU CRAZY!! TELL ME; WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU DO THAT? – She looked down

-I… suppose I was jealous – then she came closer to him again and kissed his cheek – But now that Abby is not here… - she kissed his lips this time and he pushed her again – what's wrong with you? –

-You don't have idea of how much I love you… - **"she what"** he couldn't believe it, he knew that Veronica loved him, but not that she was capable to do anything to get his attention.

-You can't do that, Abby is my girlfriend, remember? – When Veronica heard that she replied with a giggle – That can be easily resolved… break with her – he was about to scream her, but he only answered – You're crazy, why I should? –

She told him something at his hears – Because if you don't do it, I'll tell everyone that you abused me – he stands up with the mouth open

-What, no body would believe you – She laughed – Really? Tell me, to who they will believe, to the big and strong cow? Or, to the weak and helpless cow? –

-No way – she looked straight to his eyes and cleared her throat and speaks with a fake voice – Abby …Otis …he …he abused me – she cleaned her tears and looked at him with a mean look – See? It's easy –

He surrendered with a sigh – You win, what you want me to do? –

She put her hoof on his shoulder – When she returns, you'll kiss me on my lips and you're going to tell everyone that you love, especially in front of Abby –

One hour later Abby returned, Veronica couldn't wait to see Abby's face when Otis tell that he loved Veronica instead of Abby – Hi Otis, I'm back – he hold his breathe and went outside holding Veronica's hoof; she saw them as they walked straight to all of them **"please, Abby, forgive me** **for what I'm going to do" **her mouth fell when she saw that scene

He swallowed a bit of saliva when he was about to destroy the heart of Abby **"Abby, please forgive me"** with a last sigh he spoke

-Hey, everybody, I have a notice to all – when all came closer Abby was in front of Veronica, sweating,

He kissed Veronica's lips - I would like to say that I… I… I'm in love with Veronica –

Literally Abby's mouth fell to the ground; she couldn't believe that Otis would prefer to be with Veronica, only one tear fell from her eyes and turned back to avoid eye contact.

She saw how sad was Abby and by her inside she laughed with all of her strength, but that wasn't enough; she turned to Otis – Darling, you should go to talk with her – **"damn you Veronica, what else you want from me?" **he sighed and went to talk with her, she was hiding behind the barn

-All the time you told me you loved me, it was a lie? – She asked him without see him

He clenched his fist – I… It's complicated… -

Finally she turned to see him, she looked him straight to his eyes – Otis, look at my eyes and tell me that you don't love me –

"**I love you, more than you can ever imagine"**

He looked at her eyes – I… don't… love you -

Abby hide her tears and bite her lips as she was thinking only in one thing – then… I guess this is the end… - she walked passing next to him, and when she was about to leave him alone she said – I hope you can be happy with her, just like you were with me… or that was also a lie? –

-tell me, you lied to me when I asked for Daisy too? -

When he turned she was gone, Veronica heard that and told him – See? I told you that it was so easy –

Abby was lying on the hay, rubbing her tummy – I wonder if I could raise you without a dad? – She sighed and tried to sleep.

**It's only me, or anyone think that Veronica is the devil itself? **

**Comment, your reviews are important, they made me continue writing, PEACE… **


	5. Cold Heart

"V" FOR VERONICA

COLD HEART

As time went it seemed obvious that Veronica had no plans to leave, but also become more obvious Abby's pregnancy, with four months of pregnancy, Abby's belly was huge ( **almost like Daisy when she arrived at the Barnyard** ) during that time Veronica continued blackmailing Otis.

In all these months Otis kept thinking about Abby, one day as he was walking he found Abby taking a sunbath, when she noticed that he was there, she avoid eye contact – Hi, Otis – he looked at her belly.

-Hi, how are you? - she rubbed her belly – fine, and you? – Otis knew that she doesn't wanted to talk with him

-Abby… I… - Otis wanted to tell her something when she interrupted – It's okay, i have no problem with your relationship with Veronica – she no longer cared for anything be near from Otis; she wanted to left but her belly doesn't allowed her, he extended his arm to help her up and she do the same; avoiding eye contact all the time – Thanks – after that she went to the barnyard, at least her friend Bessie never betray her like Otis did.

When she arrived at the barnyard she passed next to Veronica, she was carrying a picnic basket – Hi Abby, did you know that Otis will take me to the lake? – she answered with a fake smile – Really? – Veronica nodded – It's going to be fantastic –

She was always trying to be rude, always trying to made her feel bad – Are you ready? – Otis came to pick her up

-Of course, MY love – she wanted to made her feel like a bug, but she wasn't paying atention; she was only thinking on her baby – Have a nice day – she said when Bessie appeared

-Aren't you going to say anythig? – Bessie was really angry with them, she only sighed – No, i don't care Otis anymore, now i have something else to worry about – Her feelings for him died when Otis told her that he loved Veronica and he doesn't love Abby anymore

At the lake Veronica and Otis were eating – I really liked that you brought me here, you're so cute – she kissed his cheek; he was distracted **"from all the places, why you had to choose this one" **that was the exact place were he asked to Abby to be his girlfriend

-Yes, it's a… really beautiful place – then she kissed his lips passionately and without thinking he do te same – Abby… I love you – he tought aloud; Veronica wasn't happy when she heard that – Are you still thinking on HER? – she tought that he had completely forgotten her

-Forget her, you're mine now – she crossed her arms over her chest – I'm sorry honey – he answered, trying not to make her angrier

-Is okay, were together, it's all that matters now – with that words she put her head against his shoulder

Back at the barnyard, Abby and Bessie are having a great day together, Abby smiled at something – Bessie, you have to feel this! – she put her hoof against her tummy – Oh, my god, your baby is kicking! – that sensation made her feel better than she had felt the last few months.

-And you had all ready choosed a name? – she asked as Abby was rubbing her belly – I don't know… i'll wait until he or she is born –

Otis and Veronica returned from the lake, with her arm holding Otis's arm and laughing – Oh, Otis, thanks for this great day – Again, she wanted to be rude with her, Abby ignored them as Veronica went inside the barn and Otis was walking straight to her – had a nice day? – she asked him, her heart was so cold and he knew it – Yes, it was sunny and warm –

-Good – she only said that

He was getting tired about her attitude – Why are you so cold? – She turned and looked him at his eyes – Do you really want to know why? – She was getting angry – Yes, tell me why? – he claimed as Abby gave a step forward and looked at him with true hate

-Because i hate you, Otis, i really hate you – she was screaming at him, Otis felt offended and answered with angry - if you felt that, then i made the best choice, choosing Veronica instead to you – she was about to cry

"**OH MY GOD… I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAID"**

Abby turned back – Abby… - he came closer to Abby but she gave a step backwards – Otis, you better leave – in that moment Otis felt even more offended and leave; when she turned again he was walking straight to Veronica who was leaning against the wall and in one moment of complete stupidity… Otis gave her a true passionate kiss.

Veronica couldn't heard their convesation, she only saw Otis when he gave her a kiss on her lips, Veronica felt that she had fulfilled her purpose and she kissed him too watching how devastated was her cousin, after that, they went inside the barn.

Bessie was really mad – how he dare! – She was ready to chase him but Abby stopped her

– Let him go, he said it; he love Veronica – that was the worst fight they ever had, she noticed that Abby was pale, the stress made her feel a little sick

– you'll be okay, come, you need to cool of a bit – Bessie took her at the river, where the water was cold; there, Bessie gave her a bucket full with water and she drank it. After a few minutes Abby spoke – I thought i didn't care Otis anymore, i was so wrong – Bessie hugged her as Abby was watching her own face reflected in the water

-For now, you need to think only on your child, we can solve this nasty situation later –

Meanwhile on the barn Otis was lying in the hay, with Veronica at his side, hugging him; he was thinking about those stupid words he told her

"**if you felt that, then i made the best choice, choosing Veronica instead to you"**

And worse; he kissed Veronica, only for revenge. In that moment he knew that he had lost Abby's love forever

The next morning Otis woke up with Veronica at his side, with his arm over her chest and by the way she was hugging him he knew that he had done something really unforgivable: he slept with her, Veronica yawned – Hello, my love, you're wonderfull –

-What… what are you talking about? – whe he saked Veronica giggled – we spent the night together – Otis was so nervous he had to ask – But, but we don't DO something, right? –

She lovingly kissed his lips

"**SWEET CUD… WE DID WHAT I'M THINKING?"**

Veronica got up and by the way she was looking at him he realized what he had done. Now he remember, he was so angry with Abby… he kissed Veronica and then……

"**OH, MILK ME… WHAT I HAVE DONE"**

**OH, MY GOD… he slept with her? Only for revenge? It seems that Veronica finally won… poor Abby, if she only knew it was only a trick of Veronica to separate them… **

**Comment and review it, your opinions are important to continue with this story**


	6. I give up

"V" FOR VERONICA

I GIVE UP

Otis felt like garbage, he was sweating – Please, tell me what we didn't do what i'm thinking – she put her hooves over her cherst – It was a wonderfull night – he insisted, he wanted to knew, the only memory he had from the previous day was a discussion with Abby

He pulled her arm begging for an answer, she looked at him with a smile

– Don't worry, i'm just kidding – Otis was about to faint when she said that – All the night you were talking only about Abby –

Otis saw her at her eyes – That wasn't funny at all – Veronica looked down – I think i could never take Abby's place on your heart, isn't it? – there was something different on her, in fact she was sad

-After all this time, i thought at last i had made you forget her… -

He thought maybe it was another trick, in fact he saw something like repentance on her face, she sighed – Otis, i want you to made me a favor… - He was about to say no when she continue talking - I want you to tell Abby everything i did, all the lies i made you tell her -

There were some doubts on his mind - If this is a new trick… - She shook her head – No, this isn't a trick, this is my last day here; i decided that is time to leave and, i want you to give this letter to Abby – She gave him that letter – Now i see what Abby sees on you – she put his hoof on his shoulder

-Unlees you want to come with me - Otis said no, moving his head; veronica giggled – Well, at least i had to try – She smiled and gave him a small kiss on his cheek

-Veronica, why are you doing this? – She leaned his back against the wall – Because… i realized that nothing will made you forget Abby, besides, she have something i never could steal from her: a family – He couldn't believe what she was saying, she opens the stall door, moving her head in a gesture – Come on, what are you waiting for? – She pushed him outside of the barn.

Abby was living with her friend Bessie since that day; that morning Abby couldn't got up due her pregnancy, so Bessie brought her breakfast – Good morning! – she barely sat, but still she made an effort to smile – And how are the beautiful mom and her baby? – Bessie knew how to made her smile, she tickled at her tummy and Abby smiled.

After the breakfast she and Bessie decided to spend time together, far from the barnyard

When they went outside Otis was there, he was nervous – Sorry, i had no idea you were here – Abby turned, when she was leaving Otis stopped her – Wait! I need to talk with you – she sighed

-No, there's nothing to talk about – He insisted again and again until she accepted – Bessie, could you leave us alone? – She nodded with doubts about what they could talk

-It's about me and Veronica… - when Abby heard that she interrupted – I told you, is okay for me if you want to be with her… -

Otis began to talk, he told her about everything, about all the lies; Veronica was hearing their conversation. She left without anyone seeing her.

-I was an idiot, i shouldn't allow her to use me, i'm really sorry – He extended his hoof and gave her the letter – She wanted to give this to you – She took it and looked at his eyes – Otis, my trust is something that is earned, and i don't know if i can trust you again – She sighed and went with Bessie.

In the way Abby opened the letter:

"_There are no words to say how much i'm sorry, i let my jealousy blinded my eyes; i konw i made you suffer so much… but don't worry, you'll never see me on this barnyard again._

_Now i see why Otis love you, you two are kindred spirits. I can only hope that someday you can forgive me_

_Goodbye"_

Abby doesn't knew what to think, by first time Verinica seemed to speak with the truth, by her inside she wanted to hate Otis, but she wasn't able to do it; she continued walking where Bessie was waiting for her. She told her everything included about the letter – And now what will happen? – Bessie asked her – I don't know –

When they returned Otis walked satright to Abby, with a flower – Hello, my name is Otis – she looked confuzed at him – What are you doing? – Otis looked at her eyes – I thouhgt it would be a great idea start from the beginning – She remembered the day when she arrived at the barnyard, that day Otis came closer to her and he gave her the same flower he was holding righ now.

She smiled – Hello, I'm Abby – she realized that Otis really wanted to fix all the mistakes he had made – I'm sure you're going to be happy here – he finished and Abby looked at his eyes – I'm sure too –

Abby smiled again – Maybe you can show me this Barnyard – Otis took Abby's arm under his – Sure, why not? – when they were walking Abby stopped – Oh my!! –

Otis truned to her – What? What's wrong? – in that moment Abby said something that he never could forget

-Our child is kicking my tummy – Otis ask if he could put his hoof on her tummy – Of course you can, is your child too – he hugged her – Abby, do you mean? –

She kissed him – Yes, i have forgiven you –


	7. Rebuilding the relationship

"V" FOR VERONICA

REBUILDING THE RELATIONSHIP

Abby finally forgive him but Otis still felt that wasn't enough with a single "i forgive you" that afternoon, Otis came with a huge bunch of flowers – Otis, i told you i forgave you, why don't you forget the past? – she kissed his cheek – Are you sure? – she nodded, besides, she wanted to be with him; no matter what he has done or said, she knew that Otis felt really bad after Veronica forced him to break with her.

Their relationship became more and more strongest every second they spend together, he kissed Abby's tummy on display of total affection towards her.

Being pregnant was what really made her happy, especially because the child she was excpected was also the joy of Otis – From now, nothing would separate us – he kissed her tummy again and Abby laughed – Otis, stop! you're tickling me – When she stopped laughing she put his hoof on her belly

– Can you feel it? This is our child –

After she said that Bessie arrived with a picnic basket and behind her, or better said, Pip was on her shoulder; Duke, Peck and Freddy brought food and a blanket so everybody could sat on it – I'm glad it's over and you were back together –

Otis giggled – Hey, that means that i can't have my date with Jessica Allspice?–

Abby pushes him in sign of prank – Yes, of course and i'm going on a date with Big Foot – they laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day like a family.

With the sunset on them the picnic finished with a new picture of Otis and Abby to replace the picture that Abby had broken; they left, only Otis and Abby remained in the place watching that beautiful sight of the meadows at one side and at the other side, the barnyard.

The night came, and Abby fell asleep on his shoulder, he wouldn't wake her, so he carried her on his back all the way to home; once he put her on the hay he went outside of the barn, he was looking at the stars when Abby took his hoof – This is a beautiful night, there are so many stars – Otis kissed her lips and asked – Do you have any name on mind? – he asked for the child

-No, no yet –

Otis was rubbing his arms, it was a little cold – Come, let's go to sleep – she lead him by her hoof to their stall; there, Otis helped her as she lay down in the hay, after that he lay down next to her and with a warm kiss they fell asleep.

The next morning, when Otis woke up Abby was there, at his side smiling at him – Hello my love – he took her hoof and kissed it – Hello my love –

that was a "magical" morning, outside was a thin layer of fog, and the birds were singing aloud as the smell of rain filled the air.

As the morning passed, the farmer took Abby to the vet, it would be aroutine test about Abby's pregnancy; that day was just like the other days: quiet. He spent the day with Pip, making jokes to Ms. Beady… just like the old times. After a couple of hours Abby returned with news for Otis

She kissed him and smiled – Hi, honey, i'm back – she was so happy that she couldn't contain her joy; in just a few months she would gave birth

When Otis heard that he hugged her and kissed her lips – i'm going to be dad soon!! –

The months passed slowly, Abby's tummy was bigger, Otis and Abby were having a nice, romantic walk in the meadows, then, Abby suddenly stopped and knelt in pain – Abby? Abby, are you okay? – She was screaming in pain

-Otis… the baby… is comming – Otis was so nervous – What? Now? We have to take you back to home! –

Otis tried to helped her but she couldn't walk in any way – No, There's no time… - she lay on the grass – Otis… -

She was right, there was no time to return, the contractions were continuous, Otis helped her while their child came to this world; She was really tired and with a final attempt she gave birth…

( **from here start the song Life in technicolor** )

-My god, Abby… she is beautiful – She was crying tears of joy

-Look at you, you're exactly like your mom – Otis knelt next to her, he put her daughter on her arms

Abby kissed her forehead – You're perfect – Otis rubbed Abby's forehead – Of course she's perfect, she's your daughter –

Abby's doughter opened her eyes and smiled to her and Otis – Hi, I'm your mommy – her happyness was immense, Otis came closer to her new daughter and kissed her forehead – Hi, I'm your dad

Otis turned to Abby – And what name is going to take our daughter – she looked at her and with a gentle smiled she said – I'm going to call you Grace -


	8. Grace

"V" FOR VERONICA

GRACE

Abby gave birth to her daughter Grace, she name her like her best friend where she used to live – It's a beautiful name – Otis kissed her as Grace was smiling at them – But, why Grace? –

-Because, thanks to her i'm alive – she explained – She save my life when we were only calfs… i still remember that day… -

_Back at the past_

_We were playing near the meadows, we used to play outside of the fence, my mom told to us several times we shouldn't go out of the fence; but that day we jumped it anyway… _

_-Abby, don't go to far! Your mom will scold us again! – Grece shouted as i jumped across the fence, in that way we could eat the first berries of the season, especialy blueberries and raspberries; our favorites_

_-Come on Grace, are you scared? – Even being now an grown up cow, Abby's character hadn't changed at all – Let's go, we'll be back before mom know it –_

_We used to play out there almost all the time, that day i had the hunch that something was going wrong, i could feel it; but still kept playing and laughing until i hid in a bush, i wanted to give a scare to Grace._

_-Abby? Were are you? Come on, I want to go home, this isn't funny – _

_The next thing i remember was a prick in my foot and a snake coming out from the same bush were i hid; that snake was poisonous… i shouted, calling Grace, when she found me i was very sick._

_-My god, Abby, what happened to you? – i was crying in pain – My foot, my foot hurts – She picked me back to home, but she had to put me again in the floor when i couldn't resist the pain anymore._

_She told me to resist, that she would go for help; i begged her not to leave alone, i thank her that she hasn't listened to me. A few moments later she came with my mom. _

_-Abby, i'm here, your mom is here – i was burning in fever when my mom took me home; once there the farmer took me to the vet, i spent three days there; when i returned Grace was allraedy waiting for me, she ran straight to me and hugged me – I was so worry about you – i was a little weak, i barely smiled_

_-Thank you – It was all i said to her, since that day we were the best friends; until once day she left the barnyard, the farmer sold her to another barnyard, the last thing she said to me was "I'll never forget you"_

_When the truck leave she dropped the flower she used to wear on her head all the time, until now i have that flower in my drawer_

-Abby, i had no idea – when Abby finished telling her story Bessie appeared, she had been looking for them for a long time, when she arrived Abby was holding something on her arms, Bessie ran when she saw that Abby was holding her baby.

When she arrived she was so excited – Oh dear, oh dear – Abby smiled to her

-Bessie, I want you to meet Grace – she knelt with a gentle smile on her face – She is beautiful, i'll tell you i'm glad you gave birth to a dougther, can you imagine if you had given birth to another Otis? - 

She pushed him – I'm just kidding – Otis gave Grace to Bessie as he carried Abby on his back, when they returned Duke and the others were waiting for them, but they didin't knew that Abby and Otis came with someone else

-Welcome home Grace – Abby said as everybody ran to meet the new member of the barnyard, when Duke approached for a better view Grace put her hoof on his nose – Hey! I think she likes me - there were so many new faces for her; she yawned, she was tired – let's take the sweet Grace and her mom to her stall –

Otis carefully placed Abby in the hay as Bessie put Grace on Abby's arms, both fell asleep fast; Otis covered her with a blanket, he wanted to stay with her and his daugther but he had to fulfill his responsabilities as leader; he was leaving when Duke talked to him – Otis, why you don't rest with your family? we'll take care of your duties tonight –

He smiled with a tired face – Thanks, maybe i'll do it – Duke put his hand on Otis's shoulder – Go, stay with your daughter – he turned back and went with Abby and Grace, they were sleeping, he stayed at their side for a long time until he felt heavy and fell asleep too.

The next mornig; When Otis woke up, the first thing he saw was Abby feeding Grace, Abby had that huge smile, a smile of joy – Sorry if i woke you, Grace was hungry – he kissed her lips – Don't worry, after all i didn't feel tired anymore –

-I want to stay with you, but i have to… - He reffered to his duties – Is okay, go, Bessie offered to help me while you're taking care of your duties – He kissed her on her lips and kissed Grace's forehead as he went outside to do his work as leader.


	9. Midsummer night

"V" FOR VERONICA

A MIDSUMMER NIGHT

With Grace on their lives, things are much better, in fact Abby never imagined having her own family… but everything changed when she arrived at the barnyard three years ago. She still remember that day, she was scared on her stall when Bessie entered and introduce herself and show her the whole barnyard; when she saw Otis walking straight to her, Abby's heart beat faster.

-_Hi, my name is Otis – _she looked down to don't feel uncomfortable, when she turned lo look at him he had a bunch of flowers on his hoof – _welcome to the barnyard –_

When Grace woke up she took her on her arms and went outside the barn, Otis was on his leader duties, the wind was refreshing; outside was cooler than inside the barn, a sign that summer had arrived. So she walked and sat under an apple tree while Grace was hugging Abby's chest.

Meanwhile, Otis and Duke were fixing the broken fence near the coop – That's the last one, it's getting a little late – he was referring a hole behind the coop, Otis was a little distracted too. For a moment he thought about Daisy and little Ben, the day they left the barnyard

-_Otis, tomorrow I will leave the barnyard – _Daisy said as she put Little Ben to sleep – _Why? – _she dindn't looked at him – _I received a letter… -_ Otis frowned – _So? –_ Daisy sighed as she turned to see him at his eyes – _It's from my husband… -_

For a second his heart beats stopped – _What do you mean with your husband? –_ she doesn't wanted to see his face, she was a little embarrased – _Do you remember when i told you about how's that Bessie and i arrived at this barnyard? –_

-_Yes, but… you told me he died –_ She showed him the letter, it was dated a week ago –_ Why you didn't told me about this? – _She put her hoof on his mouth to avoid waking Ben, then she took him outside the barn –_ Otis, i love you and i really appreciate everything you do for us, but you must understand, he is my husband and i still love him and i want to stay with him - _

Otis's heart broke when she said that – _I, i understand –_ she kissed his cheek and went inside again.

The next morning Daisy was climbing the ramp of a truck with Ben at her side – _You're not going to say something? Otis, she's leaving –_ Bessie said to him, he only watch her leave at the same time he tried to hide his tears, he thought no one could take Daisy's place on his heart; he pussed away those painful memories, when he was walking to where Abby was, another memory came to his mind.

One month after Daisy left the barnyard Abby arrived

-_Welcome to the barnyard – _He gave her a bunch of flowers as she smiled shyly – _Hi, my name is Abby –_ she took the flowers and smelled it, then he extended his hoof – _If you wish i can show you the barnyard – _

-_I would like it – _he took Abby's arm and put it under his arm; he show her the most interesting places in the barnyard: The pond, Dandelion Meadows, Ben's Hill and at last the Barn.

As he was walking to see Abby, another memories came to his mind: Abby's first time at the Barnyard Games, Otis smiled when he reminded Abby winning all the events; the day when she and the Justice Brood rescued him from Ms. Beady and last, when that Prehistoric Corn eat them and Abby told him she liked him.

All the time he spent with Abby made him heal the wounds that Daisy left on his heart, and now he had a daughter, a family; he asked to himself if he could do the things right; after all, his dad, Ben, had time to share things with him and taking care of the barnyard, all at the same time. When he was near to the barn's door he saw Abby sat under a tree.

-Abby? What are you doing here? – She looked at him with a nostalgic look – It was hot inside, here is more cooler – Otis sat at her side, Grace was looking the fireflies with its small lights on and off at the rhythm of the sounds of the crickets

-I was just remembering old days – Otis put his arm around her shoulder – what a coincidence, i was doing the same – he looked at the meadows, where the fireflies were flying and dancing as the fresh wind swayed the branches of the tree

-Really? Tell me, what do you remembered – Otis answered with a giggle – What? – Abby was curious – I remember when i used a dress and you and Bessie filled it with glue; then the Snotty Boy asked me for a date –

Abby laughed softly – That's my favorite memory, it was a complete disaster – he rubbed his head - Yes, it took me two days to take off the dress – he sighed

-Abby? Want to know something? – He nodded – Yes, tell me – Otis looked at the sky – the've known you is the best thing that could have happened in my whole life – she kissed his lips – Same for me – Otis was distracted, he was thinking about something

-Honey, is everything okay? – He snapped out of his thinking and looked at Grace who was looking the fireflie's dance – i can't believe that three years have passed – She frowned – Three years? –

There was one tear on his eye running to his cheek – My dad – She cleaned up Otis's tear – He passed away long time ago, isn't? – He nodded at the sime time he sighed – yes, i miss him – She kissed his lips again

-I know how it feels, my mom told me once about my dad; she told me that he was a magician – Otis was a little curious – Magician? – He could see sadness on her eyes, but still she was smiling

– Yup, as you know i'm the youngest in my family, when my dad heard the word "pregnant" he disappeared, so i never knew him –

He change the subject quickly – he loses it, you're so beautiful; and i can assure you were even more beautiful when you were a newborn calf – She put her head on his shoulder, that was the most beautiful thing she ever heard; then he put his head against hers and yawned – I wonder if my dad will be proud of me –

Otis fell asleep, with the wind moving Abby's hair and releasing a soft, pleasant aroma; he was so tired – I'm sure he is proud of you, as much as i'm of you – When Bessie was wandering where could be Abby she went outside, she was sleeping with Otis and Grace, they decide to sleep outside; where the fresh air could made them feel comfortable

She took a thin blanket and coats them, so they couldn't pass a cold night; Bessie left them enjoy that beautiful night and went inside the barn, it was late and she wanted to sleep.

When Otis was sleeping he muttered – Abby, i love you – then he huddled up a little more with her and smiled as he had a wonderful dream.


	10. a familiar face

"V" FOR VERONICA

A FAMILIAR FACE

As Otis was sleeping and dreaming an unusual dream interrupted his previous dream: he is in someone's arms, but he couldn't see her face very well and yet, that face seemed familiar…

_Searching for old memories in days gone by…_

She was smiling, that face was familiar, but he couldn't remember from where

_Remembering an old melody from almost time…_

Even sleeping he smiled with a gentle smile as a sweet voice spoke, she was singing, there was something warm in her

_Oh and after all the changes I recall…_

_I will remember the dreams locked inside my heart…_

Otis, in his dream looked up and saw his mother, she was exactly as he remembered her, a kind look, a warm body; but when he looked down there was someone on her other arm: another calf

_I will remember the dreams locked inside my heart…_

He woke up when a drop of water fell from the tree branch; it was a little dark but he could see the first rays of sun behind the hill, Abby was at his side with Grace sleeping peacefully. Otis got up carefully trying not to awake her and went to the barn, to prepare the breakfast for her; as he was walking Otis was thinking "I know that calf, but I can't remember from where"

Otis prepared a simple breakfast for Abby: orange juice and fruit. He pushed away those thoughts and concentrated in Abby and Grace – Good morning sunshine – Abby smiled when Otis said that – Good morning – Otis knelt next to her as he put the tray on the grass and drank the juice, the sun was rising filling the sky with colors like yellow and red. When they finished the breakfast Abby fed Grace.

When the sun was a little high in the sky they heard the farmer's truck leaving, it was a beautiful day, so Otis decided spend time with Abby and his daughter; the first thing they did was a nice trip at the pond, there, the fishes were swimming and some of them jumping on the water

– There's nothing like a nice walk in this beautiful day of summer –

When they returned at the barnyard Otis saw all of his friends enjoying that sunny day, then Peck walked straight to them – Otis, there's a young cow looking for you inside the barn – he frowned – Who? –

-I don't know who is she, but she isn't alone, she came with Veronica – "Veronica" he thought that maybe could be a trick, decided to know what she was planning, Otis went to the barn; he heard a sweet voice singing, but what caught his attention was what she was singing…

_Searching for old memories in days gone by_

_Remembering an old melody from almost time…_

It was the same song with which he had dreamed last night, he stopped, that was the song that his mother used to sing him; he didn't opened the door "how's that possible?" he thought as that voice continues singing

_Oh and after all the changes I recall_

_I will remember the dreams locked inside my heart…_

He opened the barn's door slowly and saw Veronica leaning against the wall, and at her side a White – Black spotted young cow; there was no doubt she had a beautiful voice, there was something strangely familiar on her, when Otis entered Veronica spoke – He's here – that cow looked at him "I saw her face somewhere, but where?" Otis made an effort to remember her, and then Veronica spoke again

-Otis, she's Ayleen – and before he could say something Veronica continues speaking – She's your sister – his eyes were completely open, that could explain the song she was singing

-What… How's possible? – Otis gave a step backwards as Ayleen looked at him with nervousness on her look – I've missing you – Ayleen said as she gave a step forward; when he was about to ask her how's that she knows that Otis was her brother Ayleen said – we thought you and mom died long time ago –

He had some doubts, so he wanted to know about the song – That song… - Ayleen had a nostalgic smile – Our mom used to sing it to us when we were calfs – Veronica left them alone, they may had a lot to talk about; she went outside the barn and sat on the grass as she saw the clouds being pushed by the wind

-How did you found me? – Ayleen was nervous, she hadn't seen his brother since her mom and he went to the meadows long time ago – I thought you were dead – when she noticed that Otis wanted to know how's that she found him, she explained him everything

– That kind cow, Veronica, she arrived to my barnyard one month ago. When she saw an old picture of you and mom she said "Hey, it's my friend Otis" –

"A kind cow?" she didn't knew that Veronica tried several times to ruins his life – I ask her if she knew you, she said "Yes, he's in another barnyard" when I asked her about our mom she didn't say anything, she didn't know where she was –

"Now everything have sense" He hugged her gently – She, our mom passed away, I ended here by accident – Otis sat on the hay and Ayleen do the same, they talked about their respective lives since they got separated, after a small talk Ayleen raised and looked out the barn's window – There's another reason why I'm here –

Veronica was sitting in the grass when she saw Abby walking straight to her, she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact; the way Abby was looking her made her feel a little embarrassed, in fact, Abby was smiling – Hello Veronica – she had to looked at her to replied her – Hi Abby – Abby sat next to her, she had Grace on her arms

When Abby sat next to her Veronica closed her eyes – Abby, I… I'm sorry, I almost destroy your family and… - Abby interrupted – Don't worry, I forget you long time ago; I only wished you had said goodbye to me – when Veronica opened her eyes she felt a small hoof taking hers, it was Grace, she took her hoof as she was smiling – Who is this charming calf? – Abby giggled – She's my daughter Grace –

Veronica moved her hoof up and down like saying "hello" – Hello Grace, I'm your aunt Veronica – Then, Veronica kissed her cheek, Abby had a doubt about the cow that came with her

– Veronica? Who is the cow who came with you? –

Veronica took Grace on her arms – She's Otis's sister – Abby's mouth were wide open – I had no idea he had a sister – Grace was having fun when a butterfly landed on her nose and she was trying to catch it – I guess he didn't remember her, he only remembered her when she sang –

Back at the barn Otis raised and sighed – I don't know if I could do it, now I have a family; i can't live without them – Ayleen turned to where Abby was – I know, but, is not more important what I'm asking you? – Otis sighed – I need to think about this, I'll give you an answer tomorrow –

Otis and Ayleen went outside the barn, when Abby and Veronica saw them walking straight where she was – Abby, I want you to met my sister Ayleen – Ayleen was a shy cow, she showed a small smile – Hi Ayleen, is nice to meet you – Ayleen seemed a little younger than Otis, the only difference between them was that Ayleen had brown eyes

The four cows spent the day together, like a big family; when the night came Otis lead Veronica and Ayleen to their stall, inside had fresh hay, a couple of pillows and two blankets – I hope you can feel comfortable, I know the space is small and… - Ayleen kissed his cheek and looked at him with tired eyes – It's okay, I'm used to that – When Ayleen leaned back in the hay Veronica covered her body with the blanket – Goodnight Otis – Ayleen said as she closed her eyes – Goodnight Ayleen –

Otis entered on his stall, Abby just had put Grace to sleep, then she invited him to be at her side; he leaned back in the hay at Abby's side – your sister looks nice – Otis gave her a passionate kiss on her lips – is good to see her again – Abby noticed that something bothered him – Are you okay? You seemed worried – He moved his head and smiled – I'm okay, I just had too much excitement for one day – He hugged her and closed his eyes.

Otis couldn't sleep, the old clock had 4:15 on it; he stands up slowly trying not to wake her. He went outside the barn and crossed her arms over the fence and thought about what Ayleen asked him

_-Otis, will you consider return with me to our barnyard? –_

_-What? – _

_-We're having hard times, after you and mom disappeared nothing was the same; we need a leader, we need you… I need you –_

_-I understand, but __I'm sure someone else can do it –_

_-No, there's no someone else, after a strange disease wiped out many of our friends, our farmer decided it was the best choice send us to different barnyards, we are only a few left on the barnyard; we need a leader and I don't have what it takes to be a leader. Everybody's counting on me –_

_-I want to help you, but I__ just can't leave. My family needs me here –_

_-And I'm not part of your family? –_

Otis looked at the sky, looking for the answer when Veronica appeared at his side – can't sleep? – She scared him, she made him jump – Sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you – she crossed her arms over the fence too as Otis looked at her with curiosity – I couldn't sleep, I feel strange being here after I swore I wouldn't return – At first look Otis saw something different on Veronica, she seemed to be a little "chubby"

Otis put his hoof on her shoulder – I'm glad you had returned – she was impressed, "_why he said that"_ – Abby and I were missing you, all what you had done is now history, everybody deserve a second chance – Veronica pushed away his hoof – I don't deserve a second chance – Otis took her hoof and looked at her eyes – Isn't fair to you to feel guilty the whole time – She had a tear running from her eye – But I tried to destroy your family, do you really think someone like me deserve a second chance? –

Otis sighed and looked at her with a gentle smile – Yes, I really think you deserve a second chance – she cleaned up the tears and asked him – So, what are you doing here? – He explained everything Ayleen told him

-And what do you want to do? – Otis leaned his back against the fence – I don't know – Veronica kissed his cheek – Otis, only you can decide what to do, no one else, the answer you're looking for is in your heart – She walked to the barn, leaving Otis alone; as he was looking at the fireflies he said something for himself

Otis stayed all night long outside, with only a few hours to down Otis had made his choice; he would gave his answer to Ayleen.


	11. A home in trouble Part 1

"V" FOR VERONICA

A HOME IN TROUBLE

FIRST PART

With his decision already taken Otis stayed outside the barn until the sun lit up the green fields where he lived, he went inside the barn, to talk with Abby first; she would need to know what Otis and Ayleen were talking about, he sat next to Abby and saw her awakening – Otis? – Abby asked as she was yawning

At first time she saw that he was thinking about something, he wanted to tell her, but didn't knew how, or what she will think about that situation which he hadn't control – I need to talk with you about something – he had a serious look – Something's wrong? – he sighed and explain the situation was happening in the home he had left behind long time ago - …and now she's asking me to be the leader on our barnyard – Otis closed his fist as sign that for first time he didn't knew what to do, he wanted to go with Ayleen but didn't wanted to left the barnyard where he grew and had great friends, a daughter and his girlfriend

The despair was obvious on his face, Abby looked at Grace and next to Otis; she kissed him and spoke – Home is always where the heart tell us – she had a sad look on her face – If you want to go… -

Ayleen heard their conversation and interrupted – Abby, I know you love Otis, and I promise you he wouldn't go forever; it will only be for a few days – She said with an honest look, which made Abby feel a little better

At noon, Otis said goodbye to everyone on the barnyard, the farmer wasn't in home; he was visiting her family, so he wouldn't be near for at least three weeks – Please, take good care of Otis – Abby said to Ayleen, she smiled and kissed Abby on her cheek – I will – everybody said goodbye to Otis, Veronica hugged Abby – I guess I have to say goodbye again - Grace took her hoof, she said goodbye to Grace with a tear on her eye

When they were at the barnyard entrance Otis ran straight to Abby and gave her a last kiss on her lips – I'll be back soon, take good care of our daughter – she nodded as Bessie gave him a basket full with food – Well, it's time to go… - with those words Otis, Ayleen and Veronica left the barnyard with everyone looking at them as they disappeared behind the hill

After a long walk they sat on the grass, when Ayleen opened the basket she gave to Veronica two apples – Here you go, now you need to eat for two – She giggled and Otis frowned – for two? – Ayleen noticed that Otis was confused – Yes, didn't know that Veronica is pregnant? – He dropped his apple when he heard that; then he turned to see Veronica's tummy "so, that's why she is chubby" he asked her with nervousness on his voice remembering the night they spent together

– And this child… - She laughed when he thought that her child could be his – Don't worry, this child isn't yours –

Otis let out a big sigh of relief – But, How? – Veronica rubbed her head – Well, after I arrived to Ayleen's barnyard I met a bull, he was nice with me; after a few dates we decided to formalize our relationship, and now, as you can see we're expecting our first child – After the break they continued walking; they arrived at Ayleen's barnyard a couple of hours later

It was a small Barnyard, he remembered that Barnyard used to be bigger "well, I was only a calf when I left this barnyard" he thought, and it had sense: when you're only a child, things seemed bigger but when you grown up, the same things are now smaller – Everything seemed the same – Ayleen turned to Otis – Yes, not much has changed since you left – She took his hoof excited – Come, there's someone who will be happy to see you again! –

Both ran to the old red Barn, Otis noticed that everybody were looking at him like a stranger, that made him feel uncomfortable; when Ayleen took him inside the Barn there was an old cow sat on the hay reading a story to the young calves, the book fell from her hooves and had the mouth wide open – He's back, Otis has returned – The old cow covered her mouth and rose slowly as Ayleen and Otis came closer to her

-Holy cud! …Otis? –

Otis recognized her voice instead – No way! Julia? – (**From my other fic Otis's Childhood**) he ran straight to her and hugged her with all of his strength – Hold on, hold on, I'm not young anymore! – Otis apologized and Julia kissed his cheek – My god, Otis, you're handsome – He blushed

Veronica was walking around the Barnyard looking for her boyfriend; she asked to Hillary, a kind hen and one of her best friends on that Barnyard – Do you know where he is? - Hillary lead her to where he was, he was teaching to the young bulls how to charge

-Hi, darling – Veronica said as young bull charged against him made him fell; Veronica laughed when she saw that – I hope that our child will be a female – he stands up, cleaned the dirt and hugged her as he gave her a passionate kiss – How was your day? – He asked her as he rubbed her tummy – Well, there isn't much to tell, Ayleen found her brother Otis and… - he interrupted – Otis? Is he here? – Veronica frowned

– You know him? -

-Yes, that cow made me look like a fool at the rodeo – (**that's right, Veronica's boyfriend is the bull from Rodeotis**) - Really? – She said – yes, but, thanks to him I met you –

Julia was crying when Otis kissed her cheek – My Otis, you're alive – she wanted to know everything about had lived since he "disappeared" Otis tell her the whole story, where he had lived all these years, about his dad Ben, his first love Daisy and Little Ben, and of course, Abby and his daughter Grace

-I guess Ayleen told you the situation here – She said with a sad look – yes, she does – there were only a few animals left in the barnyard – we lost so many of our friends -

-why you don't take a little nap? You look tired – Otis smiled – I'm fine, there's much that I want to talk with you – she took his hoof – I know, you look like your mom – he looked at her eyes, then she asked something he would never imagined – do you want to visit her grave? – Otis eyes were wide open

– is she here? –

Julia said no moving her head – No, but is near here, she's in the meadow where we used to go when you was a little calf – He really wanted to see her – Okay, let's go then – when they were at the barn's door Otis saw Veronica and her boyfriend, Otis was a little frightened when he saw who was that bull – Hello, Otis, do you remember me? – He scared him and Otis hid his head with his arms – Don't hurt me! –

He laughed – I'm not going to hurt you – Otis saw him hugging Veronica – Otis, he is my boyfriend – He put his hoof on Otis's shoulder – thanks to you I met Veronica – Otis laughed nervously

-and where are you guys going? – Veronica asked – Otis want to visit his mother – Ayleen stayed in the Barnyard with Veronica, they prepared the stall for Otis as he and Julia went to visit her grave; they walked across the meadows for a couple of minutes until they arrived to the place where she was buried; Otis gave a step forward – Hi, mom, I'm home – Julia put her hoof on his shoulder – your mom would be proud to see the good leader in you've become – she put a bunch of flowers next to her grave and stayed there for several minutes, after that; they returned to the barnyard

When they returned there was chaos, not everybody liked the idea that a stranger took the lead, some of the cows were yelling at Ayleen – Why we should we obey a stranger who abandoned us long time ago? – By the opposite, other cows defended Ayleen – Just listen to her! – When a cow saw Otis, he walked straight to him whit angry

– Why don't you leave us, go back to your home! –

He started pushing Otis with hate – Leave now! You have no right to be here! – He was pushing hard to Otis when Ayleen interposed to prevent further fighting; then, that bull, in rage, he punched Ayleen in her face, when Otis saw that he defended his sister punching that cow – No one hurts my little sister! –

He and Veronica helped her up off the ground and took her inside the barn, once inside; they put her on the hay – Are you okay? – Veronica asked her as Ayleen covered her cheek with her hoof and nodded, Otis moved her hoof and saw her bleeding, he turned to veronica – Could you bring some water and a rag? –

After a few minutes Veronica returned with a bucket full of water and a rag, Otis sank the rag in the water and cleaned her injury – They're wrong Otis – Ayleen said when she saw Otis's eyes – What? –

-This is your home; we were born here, in this barnyard – when Veronica heard that she put her hoof on his shoulder – I know, but I don't know if I could be a leader here, it seems everybody hates me, maybe I should follow their advice and leave the barnyard –

Julia kissed his head – Don't listen to them, they're scared – Veronica's boyfriend spoke too – all of us are afraid –

-About what? – Otis asked – everyone is afraid to lose our home – Ayleen took the rag and rose – it's getting late, let's go to sleep; we'll try to solve this tomorrow – they nodded, that day was a though for all; Otis slept next to Ayleen's stall. It was near midnight when Otis woke up, he was thinking only on Abby and Grace

Otis went outside the barn and took a deep breath as he was wandering About Abby

Meanwhile, at the Barnyard; Abby was looking at the sky as Bessie was carrying Grace on her arms – I'm sure he's fine – Abby rubbed her arms – I hope so – Bessie took Grace inside the barn as Abby turned to Grace and sighed - …I really hope so -


	12. A home in troble part 2

"V" FOR VERONICA

A HOME IN TROUBLE

PART TWO

Otis heard a lot of noise outside the barn; all the animals seemed hysterical as Julia was trying to calm things – Take it easy, we don't know if that's true – Veronica ran straight to Otis – What's going on? – Otis asked her, she seemed nervous – One of the cows heard the farmer talking by telephone this morning – He looked at all the animals, they were scared

-But, why they're so scared? – Veronica turned to them – it seems that the farmer will sell some cows soon – that was the reason why everybody were scared and asking for advices to Julia, she was the oldest cow – What are we going to do? – One of the cows shouted as other cow turned to Otis – Why don't you ask to our new "leader?" – When everyone heard that, they looked at him; they still didn't trust in Otis, then they turned to Julia again

Decided to earn their trust, Otis gave a step forward and shouted – HEY! – everybody looked at him – I don't' care if I don't like you, things are wrong in this barnyard, and if we don't work together; this barnyard will close forever – they were so surprised as the bull who punched Ayleen (Veronica's boyfriend) gave a step forward, he extended his hoof to him – You can count on me – Otis took his hoof in sign of agree, the other animals shouted things like "traitor" or "scum" to him until he couldn't take it anymore – Call me like you want, I'm tired to feel fear, tired to feel that at any moment the farmer could sold me to another place – All were silent, Veronica, Ayleen and Julia walked and stood at his side, one cow sighed and gave a step forward and rubbing his head said – What do you want us to do? – Otis smiled, as all the animals walked straight to him "Please, help us" "I don't want to leave" they said to Otis, that bull put his hoof on his shoulder – I want to apologize for acting like an idiot and for punching Ayleen, anyway, my name's Steve –

-So, any idea about how to save our home? – Steve asked him, Otis sighed – well, I see the coop needs to be fixed, we can start with that – some animals followed Otis as they picked some tools, they spent all day long fixing the coop and the pig's stall

After a long day of hard work, the animals started to trust on Otis, so they decided to make a picnic in the meadows – Ups! I forgot the lemonade, I'll be back – Ayleen said and returned to the barnyard

-So, Otis, I had no idea that you could be so persuasive – Steve told him – Well, is like dad used to tell me "the strong take care of themselves, the strongest take care of others" – Ayleen had already taken too long since she had returned to the barnyard – I wonder why she's taking so long? – When he was about to return to the barnyard; one Hen was running straight to him, she was very desperate – Otis! Otis! – She was shouting

-What's going on? – Otis asked her – Is Julia… she's… - When Otis heard that her heart stopped, the Hen pulled his hoof and ran back as fast as they could, everyone were outside the barn with a nervous and scared look. Ayleen walked straight to him and crying – Otis, she's very sick – Otis eyes were wide open as he ran to her stall, when Otis entered he put his hoof on her forehead – Holy cud, you're burning with fever – Julia opened her eyes and smiled at him

-My sweet Otis, why are you so worried? – She was trying to be brave for him – She has the disease that attacked us before – Steve said as he knelt next to Julia and was taking her hoof

-Steve, please forgive me if I disappointed you before, if I had found that herb, your sister… - Steve's tears were falling as he kissed her forehead – No, you never disappointed me, you are like a mother to me –

Julia smiled at him as she was closing her eyes, Steve went outside the barn and Otis followed him – Steve, wait, where are you going? – Steve was walking but Otis stopped him holding his hoof – I'm going to find the herb that could save her life – He pushed away his hoof as Otis and Ayleen were walking behind him – Wait, you don't even know where to begin – Ayleen told him; Steve stopped – I know, but I'm not going to stay here as she's dying –

Veronica came closer to them – I heard rumors about an especial herb that could help her – Otis hold Veronica's shoulders – Please, tell me about that! – Veronica shouted – Otis, you're hurting me – he released her shoulders and sighed – I'm sorry, it's just that I… I can't stand here without doing anything –

Veronica took his hoof and started to talk – Well, I heard that an old fox knows where could be that especial herb; but I don't know where you can find him – Otis sighed at the same time he turned to the barn and looked at Ayleen, on his eyes Otis showed determination – I'll find that fox – Ayleen gave a step forward –I'll go with you – Veronica stopped her – No, you and me will stay here, taking care of Julia – Steve nodded – She's right, Otis and I will go to find that fox, he's the only one who could tell us where's that herb –

Without knowing where to start, they decided to go to the forest; someone there should knew where they can find that fox

Otis took Ayleen's hoof; he was about to say something but he didn't – Otis, we must hurry – Steve put his hoof on his shoulder – I won't let her die, I promise – Steve hugged Veronica – I'll be back, please take care of Ayleen and Julia – she nodded

Otis and Steve ran outside the barn, to the forest; when they were about to go inside the forest they looked back at the barnyard – we'll save her Otis, we must –

They had to face the possibility that the farmer could sell the cows, but now they faced the possibility that there wasn't enough time to save Julia


	13. Hidden Treasure

"V" FOR VERONICA

A HIDDEN TREASURE

Meanwhile, at home; Abby and everyone were worried about Otis even Bessy was worried…

Two days has been passed since he, Ayleen and Veronica went to their barnyard. That night Bessy was taking care of Grace as Abby was taking a shower, with Grace almost sleeping Bessy said something when she was sure no one was listening – Otis, I miss you – Bessy said as she sighed at the same time Grace hugged her.

A couple of minutes later Abby entered at her stall (which had belonged to Ben) she was smiling when Grace looked at her and gave her a lovely smile.

When Abby gave a step forward a floorboard sank a bit, almost like if something was under the floor, she looked at that floorboard with curiosity and next to Bessy, who was carrying Grace on her arms; Abby put her foot above that board and this make a noise, definitely there was something under the floor.

Abby knelt and move her hoof around the wooden floor until she finds a small hole and pulled from it, she removed the floorboard and saw something square covered with an old, small cloth. Bessy looked at her eyes when she took the strange package and started to unwrap: it was an old book, in fact it was an old scrapbook covered with dust.

Abby sat next to Bessy as she opened the scrapbook on the first page – Bessy! This book belonged to… - Bessy finished the sentence – To Ben! –

On the first page was an old picture of Ben with Miles when they were young, in that picture Ben had a broken arm and Miles was carrying him on his shoulders; under the picture says "sorry about that Ben, I didn't knew I couldn't throw the ball really fast!" Abby and Bessy giggled when they read it. They passed the next page and there was Ben again – Aww! – Abby said when she saw Ben holding a lady's arm with a red rose on her head, under the picture says "I can't believe this is my first date!"

There was some pictures missed, some were unwatchable because they were so old; at the middle of the scrapbook they saw something they could never imagine!

There was Ben with the same cow, but she was carrying a calf on her arms – He was married? – Bessy took the picture – I guess – she was still looking that picture when suddenly Abby dropped the scrapbook at the same time she was looking another picture – Abby? Are you okay? – She looked Bessy with some kind of look, so Bessy took that picture, she put Grace on her hay bed – How's this possible? This can't be possible –

In that picture there was Abby and her mom, but that wasn't the impossible thing; the impossible thing was that Otis and his mom was next to them! Abby remembered that she had lived on a farm before she and her mom were sent to another barnyard – Abby, this means you and Otis came from the same barnyard! –

She was thinking that maybe the calf on the picture was another calf but she had no doubt that was Otis (the proof: they look like Little Otis and Little Abby) under the picture says "thanks for that picnic Ben, this is the best day of my life"

Abby was looking the picture as Bessy took the scrapbook and continue looking the pictures, another picture caught her attention, the same cow was holding Otis on her arms, behind them was a different barnyard (where Otis lived before Ben adopted him) the cow was smiling and carrying Otis on her arms; Bessy took the picture without being seen by Abby and hide it behind her.

When Abby calm down she gave a small smile – this explain everything I feel for Otis – she leaned back in the hay and hugged Grace – Look Grace, It's me and you daddy when we were calves – Grace yawned and hugged Abby, she yawned too and close her eyes at the same time she hugged the picture.

Bessy covered them with the blanket, kissed Grace's forehead and Abby's cheek – Good night sweetie – after that she left to her stall with the picture she took from the scrapbook.

Bessy leaned back on her hay bed, looking the picture, the young cow was so cute; she sighed when she read again what it says behind the picture "this is your son, Otis" –Your son… - she hid the picture inside her pillow – So, Ben is Otis's true father… -

Meanwhile, far away; Otis and Steve where running in total darkness as they were trying to find someone who can tell them where they can find that fox.

They haven't gone too far…. In front of them was an old two-tailed fox. Both came closer to her, Otis knew instead that was the fox they were looking for – I know both of you are behind me, come to where I can see you – Otis and Steve showed themselves.

The fox turned as Otis came closer to her –My name is Otis, and he's Steve; we are looking for a special herb… - Otis looked down as the fox sighed – you are looking for the "moonlight ray" – Steve nodded

-Yes, we need that herb, someone is very sick – Steve said

The old fox picked some herbs she left on the floor – Come, let go to my house – Otis and Steve followed her to a cave near the mountain; both entered behind her and when she put the herbs on a stone table she speaks – the herb you are looking for only is showed when the moon is high up in the night sky –

Otis knelt – please, help us, she… she's my family – Ikka took Otis's hoof – it's not easy reach that herb… I'm afraid the herb is inside bear's territory –

Steve showed determination on his eyes – I will pick that herb, even if that mean sacrificing my own life – Ikka rubbed her head – Well, if you are going to pick "moonlight ray" then you will need a guide, and I know someone who knows that territory very well –

-Who? – Otis asked – He came to this forest one year ago, he was tired and weak-

Otis was still curious about that "come on, who it is?" he was wondering…

Then, someone appears from behind Ikka – Hello Otis, nice to see you again –

-No way! – Otis shouted at the same time that shape came closer enough to distinguish who was – You… You are… -


	14. From enemies to friends

"V" FOR VERONICA

FROM ENEMIES TO FRIENDS

Otis eyes were wide open as that shadow came closer enough to distinguish who will be their guide…

-is a pleasure to see you again- the voice said as he gave a step forward, Steve looked at Otis as he ran straight to him and grab him by his neck – I told you never return again – the old coyote was choking while Ikka pushed Otis away

-Stop! He's your guide – Ikka said as Otis continue talking – He killed my dad, he tried to kill me! – Ikka took Dag's hand and helped him rise – I know what he did, but you will need his help if you want to save your friend and find the "moonlight ray" – Steve put his hoof on Otis's shoulder and nodded; Dag looked at Otis's eyes with repentance – Otis, I know you still hate me, but you have to trust me this time… -

Otis ran again straight to Dag but Steve stopped him – What are you doing? – He looked Dag with hate on his eyes – Let me go! – Steve sighed and punched Otis's stomach, he fell on his knees and in pain he tried to rise but he couldn't, the pain was huge

Dag came closer to him and tried to help him rise but Otis pushed him away – Get away from me! – He got up and went outside the cave; meanwhile Steve was talking with Ikka and Dag

After a few minutes Ikka, Steve and Dag went outside the cave – Well, the place where "moonlight ray" grows is far from here, Dag knows the way but you must hurry, if you are right about the symptoms you describe you have until the first hour of the next day, if you don't return in time she… - Steve looked down and sighed – We will be back at time, promise – Dag said at the same time he started to walk with Steve behind him; Otis finally started to walk too – So, Dag; how did you ended here? – Steve asked then Dag looked at Otis and next he looked at the road they were following…

_Three years ago…_

_After Otis hit me with an iron I flew away and landed on bear's territory, there's no need to say they are more dangerous than I; I was seriously injured, both of my legs were broken so I crawled for hours, the bear's leader found me "My, my, my, hey guys! We have a coyote here" he said at the same time other bears came out from the brushes, I was weak and I was sure they were about to kill me and eat me but suddenly a female voice said "Stop right there Olaf" I didn't knew who was it, I fell unconscious; I guess I was unconscious for days, when I woke up I was on a meadow, past the river, Ikka found me there._

_She didn't cared who I was, Ikka is known for being kind with all the animals who needs help; even if they hunts other animals, anyway; Ikka took care of me for days, she used herbs to heal me, she's known too for making potions, and other stuff._

_When I got better, I learned from her everything about potions and about the rescue from harmless animals; so before I knew, I was rescuing animals and using potions too."_

"Dag, rescuing animals? Yeah, sure; and I'm King Cud" Otis thought after he heard Dag's story.

They were walking with Dag at the front, Dag and company turned around next to a big tree when a little hare appeared – Hey! Daggy! – The little hare said, Dag knelt next to him and replied with a little pat on her head – Hey! Pammy! – When Otis and Steve heard that they looked each other and frowned at the same time Pammy hugged Dag.

Pammy was still talking to Dag when Pammy's mom appeared – Howdy Dag – Dag gave a step closer to Zinnia and she hugged him – Howdy Zinnia, how are you been? Your leg still hurts? –

Zinnia showed him her leg – Nope, I'm better, thanks to you, sweetie – Steve gasped and the two hares saw those big animals that were with Dag – Sorry, they are Otis and Steve; we're going to look for "moonlight ray" – Both hares looked straight to Dag, then Zinnia said to her daughter Pammy – Honey, why don't you show to that handsome bull the river? They must be thirsty – Pammy nodded and stated to walk with Steve at her side.

The hare sighed at the time she came closer to Otis – I heard about your friend, and I know you have good intentions – Otis looked at Zinnia at the same time he was thinking "How did she knows who I am? And how did she know about Julia?" Zinnia winked – We live on the forest, news travels fast here –

Steve and Pammy returned; when Otis, Steve and Dag were about to continue their travel Zinnia spoke to Otis, she said something on his hear; Steve and Dag didn't hear it but noticed Otis's reaction, a last hug to Zinnia and Pammy and the three animals continued their journey, they were getting out of time. They walked fast to the dark forest only illuminated by the moonlight and the stars and one voice echoed on Otis's head, a warning from Zinnia "careful with whom you trust" He thought that maybe she was talking about Dag but Otis removed that idea from his mind after he saw Dag's behavior with Zinnia and Pammy. It was obvious that Dag changed for good but those words echoed once again on his mind "who was she talking about?" Otis crashed with Dag who didn't said a word, he only said – the canyons… "Moonlight ray" is over there – Dag looked at Steve – If we're lucky we can go through without being noticed by the bears –

"Almost there, hang in there Julia; please hang in there"


	15. Moonlight Ray

"V" FOR VERONICA

MOONLIGHT RAY

The tree animals started to walk through the canyon, it was a short trail but dangerous, they couldn't see or hear anything at the bottom, except the noise of the wind between the rocks. Dag was at the front, Otis at the middle and Steve was behind them; all the way Otis was thinking about what Zinnia said before… about trusting others. They were at the middle of the way when Otis tripped and almost fell into to the darkness, when he felt someone grabbed him. It was Dag, he saved him from falling, and after he helped Otis, the cow looked down with his heart almost on his mouth.

- You should be more careful – Dag said without noticing that the cave entrance where the "moonlight ray" was were in front of them – well, that was easy – Steve said – yeah, usually bears are around here… its strange –

Dag was right, it was unusual; where the bears could be? The old coyote looked both cows and sighed – Wait here, I will check the inside; I will call you when it's safe – Dag had taken some time to return when he called them – Ok, come on – the cow, the bull and the old coyote walked slowly trough the dimly lit cave, the only light they could see came from the stars that shone above them and they could see trough the holes on the rock roof.

As the three animals continued Dag stepped on something that looked like a root, or that was what he thought; the root started to make a noise like a rattle. Otis and Steve recognized the noise: a rattlesnake! They stood like statues when they heard that noise, Dag gave a step backwards and said something, Otis and Steve didn't understand what he said but the rattlesnake replied with the same strange language. The rattlesnake nodded and walked away from them; Steve looked at Dag – What the heck was that? – Otis looked like he was about to ask the same thing, but using the "cud" word, like he always do when he ask something like "what the cud?" or "where the cud?"

Dag noticed their reactions and with a friendly smile he said – Desert language, only spoken by the animals that lives here – Steve wanted to know more, so he asked him – but what's the meaning of "Ne… Ne…" – Dag smiled and completed Steve's sentence – Ne'it Alune, it means "my apologies, my scaly friend" – Otis and Steve were so surprised – and the snake, what did it said? – Otis asked.

- The snake said: Au'tt Ie't, it means "no problem, my furry friend" – this time Steve, laughing asked him – And how you said where's the restroom? – But Dag didn't laughed – This is not the time and place for jokes, come on; we must keep going –

Dag was right, the night was passing fast, and the fresh air smelled like dew on the grass, sign that the morning was near. They continued walking without saying a word but they found something amazing, the place where the smell came from: before them, a few steps away, there was a small oasis in the middle of the canyon; and in the middle of the oasis were some flowers, shining under the moonlight…

-Oh, sweet cud! – Otis was so amazed, the never imagined such place like that before: flowers of all colors were shining there: purple flowers, pink flowers, but only two flowers looked different of all: two white flowers; they were shining like pearls. Dag gave a step forward to the oasis when a voice spoke – A'lut ei a'hem - they didn't knew what that message means, except Dag, who knelt and looking straight to Otis and Steve said – both of you, kneel too… - The way he told them made them do the same thing, one minute after a huge shadow came from the sky and this time the shadow spoke on a way Otis and Steve could understand – Who are you, and why are you at the moonlight oasis? –

"Moonlight" Otis thought "then this is the place where moonlight ray grows" it was a female voice and the shadow came closer stopping in front of the two white flowers – I am Lotien, wise of the desert and guardian of the moonlight oasis; speak now strangers – it was an owl, a huge owl; Otis thought it was a joke, such owl couldn't exist; it was bigger than other owls he met before, in fact it was bigger than him – I know what are you thinking cow: but you can be sure, I'm an owl – then the owl smiled to him – and I'm sure you will look like me when you turn 100 years –

The owl looked at them straight to their eyes and relaxed, somehow she realized that they were harmless; she smiled again and showed some fruits – you must be hungry and tired, why don't you eat something and rest? –

Otis gave a step forward – you're kind, great owl… - the owl gave a step forward too – oh, for god sake; just call me Lotien, I'm so tired of everyone calling me great owl –

-ok, Lotien; we appreciate your kindness but we are here for the "moonlight ray" – when the owl heard that her expression changed – I see… - she raised and stood at the cave's entrance – you're just like the others: you only came for the "moonlight ray" and I assume you want it for immortality potion! But you're not going to take it; in fact you're not even going to leave this place alive! – Lotien expanded her wings, covering half oasis with darkness. By first time the three animals realized that maybe she was right, they might not leave the oasis alive but Otis was thinking about Abby, Grace, Julia and his friends on the Barnyard, he will try to get the "Moonlight Ray" or he will die trying….


End file.
